La vengeance du serpent
by Shown
Summary: Les serpentards sont grands, rusés et vils. Les serpents sont ce que la société veut qu'ils soient. Mais derrière cette apparence parfaite, derrière ce protocole et ces grands noms, que peut-il se cacher? Et si un seul grain de sable renversait l'ordre établi? Et si un serpent se relevait contre sa nichée? Malefoy/OC
1. PROLOGUE

_._

**« LA VENGEANCE DU SERPENT »**

PROLOGUE - Match nul.

_._

Ses épaules s'affaissent brusquement et je peux enfin observer sa tête blonde se replier entre ces dernières, comme une tortue apeurée. Et je le ressens enfin. Ce sentiment dont mon père m'a si souvent parlé. La satisfaction de voir sa victime démunie ; d'avoir une proie totalement à ma merci. Un léger rictus étire mes lèvres, victorieuses. Me délectant de sa souffrance, je savoure chaque secondes de ce spectacle affligeant. Ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité alors que cachée derrière un pan de mur, je le fixe toujours, profitant des miroirs qui l'entourent pour ne rien louper de ce déchirement. Je veux qu'il souffre comme elle a dû souffrir. Qu'il puisse avoir l'aperçu de ce qu'un jour, son père subira.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? crache sa voix, impérieuse mais toujours tremblante.

Sans y avoir prit garde, je m'étais glissé hors de ma cachette en souhaitant me délecter plus ; toujours plus. Grossière erreur. _Débutante_. Il met la main sur sa baguette et semble prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement brusque, à la moindre moquerie. Je me serai claqué la tête contre le mur pour ma stupidité. Mais il faut remédier à la situation ; maintenant. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, je lui offre mon visage le plus angélique alors que lui, me tue du regard... Prévisible, Malefoy. Comme toujours.

— Je suis désolée, me contente-je de répondre.

La douceur de ma voix me donne la nausée. Ces simples mots semblent m'écorcher la gorge, m'abîmer les cordes vocales. Son masque de dureté semble tomber en morceaux mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de vérifier mon hypothèse, reprenant lentement sa position initiale. Les mains sur le lavabo, la tête baissée, le corps secoué de faibles tremblements.J'avance d'un pas. Je tente le diable, c'est certain. Chaque mètre parcouru me semble interminable, m'apparaissant comme la pire idiotie de ma vie. Finalement postée à ses côtés, je ne suis plus sure de savoir quoi faire. Ni même de savoir la raison de ma présence. Tout s'embrouille. Dans un élan de lucidité, je me décide finalement à rebrousser chemin lorsque sa main, étrangement froide, se pose sur la mienne. Le regard braqué sur le miroir en face, j'attends. Il relève la tête à son tour et je croise enfin ses prunelles aciers, brillantes de larmes. Je n'arrive plus à me délecter de la scène, sa main glacée brûle la mienne.

Finalement c'est peut-être moi, la proie.


	2. Chapitre I

_._

**« ****LA VENGEANCE DU SERPENT**** »**

Chapitre I – Tu n'as pas le choix

_._

Vengeance.  
Voilà ce que m'a légué ma famille ; le goût pour sa saveur fruitée et salvatrice. J'ai appris et compris ce terme, il y a de ça des années. Alors même que mon admission à Poudlard ne m'avait pas encore été envoyée. C'est l'année de mes huit ans que mon père m'a enseigné de la plus douce des façons les valeurs de notre maison. Les Slander payent toujours leurs dettes. Les Slander se vengent. Et ne tolèrent aucune forme de traîtrise. J'ai aussi compris ce jour-là qu'un Slander ne se contente pas de payer ses dettes, cependant : il s'assure également que ses endettés le lui rendent bien. Parce que oui, un véritable Slander se venge.

•

C'était la fin du printemps ou alors le tout début de l'été. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faisait assez chaud pour que ma mère me fasse porter les jolies robes bouffantes qu'elle aimait tant, sans toutefois manquer d'y ajouter un gilet dès la nuit tombée. Je me souviens avoir piquée une crise ; je détestais ces robes. Et ma mère avait semblé être la personne la plus apte à encaisser mes caprices. Encore. Comme toujours, elle s'était cependant contentée de garder son calme et de faire appeler mon père, sous mon regard noir. C'est une chose qui me laisse encore pantoise ; son calme constant. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père était vite apparu en boutonnant les manches de sa chemise. Un regard avait suffit et il s'était installé sur la méridienne avant de m'amener sur ses genoux.

— Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord. Tu ne dois pas importuner ta mère alors qu'elle a passé des heures à te trouver une jolie tenue.  
— Les robes, c'est pour les bébés et ça m'empêche de monter sur mon balai.

J'avais fait la moue et mon père avait rit. Il riait déjà peu, à l'époque.

— Personne ne volera ce soir, mon trésor. Et c'est une robe de dame que ta mère t'a offert.

Après une mince minute de réflexion, mes yeux s'étaient illuminés.

— Pour de vrai ?  
— Pour de vrai, avait-il acquiescé en souriant.

Alors il m'avait reposé au sol et je m'étais enfuie avec la robe sous le bras en hurlant que je devais vite me préparer. Le rire de ma mère s'était fait entendre, aussi. Elle avait bouclé mes cheveux et avait même accepté de me prêter un de ses colliers. J'étais fière comme jamais. Je m'amusais à virevolter en jouant avec les tulles de ma jupe sous les regards amusés de mes parents. Je les revois encore, l'un contre l'autre, souriant devant la petite gamine capricieuse que j'étais.

Les elfes passaient de table en table, les invités étaient déjà présents en masse et je ne me souviens même plus ce qu'on fêtait. Peut-être une réussite de mon père au ministère. D'ailleurs ce dernier était appelé de tous les côtés ; en y réfléchissant, c'est ce qui semble le plus cohérent. Pourtant même occupé, il avait prit le temps de poser une main sur mon épaule et de murmurer avec un sourire.

— Une vraie dame.

Un sourire gigantesque avait fendu mon visage et j'avais accourue jusqu'à ma mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ce soir-là, j'étais une dame. Puis j'avais retrouvé mes amies, Pansy et Millicent. Je criais à qui voulait bien l'entendre que mon père m'avait complimenté. Je me sentais pousser des ailes. Toutes souriaient et riaient devant mon soudain empressement quant à la prochaine fête où je pourrais à revêtir une nouvelle robe. Je les imaginais bleue, rose, violette ou comme ce soir là, verte.

— Peut-être qu'on pourra en porter à Poudlard, lançait Millicent, un verre de jus de citrouille dans les mains.  
— Quand on sera à Serpentard, ajoutait Pansy en se faisant servir un verre.

Oh oui, Serpentard, m'étais-je dit. Comme mon père. Je me voyais déjà dans l'équipe de quidditch, mon bel insigne émeraude sur le maillot. Ou préfète, comme maman. Rêveuse, je n'avais pas prit la peine de répondre et Pansy, toujours aussi pressée, m'avait secoué. Dans la brusquerie de son geste, son verre s'était partiellement renversé sur ma robe. Ma jolie robe. Celle qui faisait de moi une dame. Et Pansy avait rit, parce que la tâche faisait penser à un vieux troll. Mes yeux s'étaient embués sous la honte et la tristesse et j'avais filé en courant sous les rires de cette dernière et le regard impuissant de Millicent. C'est mon père qui m'avait retrouvé recroquevillée dans son bureau. Un elfe avait dû l'avertir. Et comme toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi, sa voix était douce mais intraitable.

— Odessa ? Tu t'es tâché ?

J'hochais la tête pendant qu'il sortait sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts.

— Pansy a renversée son jus de citrouille sur moi et après, elle s'est moquée. Elle est méchante, je la déteste. Elle a dit qu'elle allait m'appeler le troll.  
— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas aimable de sa part, avait-il marmonné en terminant de rendre ma robe comme neuve. Tu sais ce que je crois que tu devrais faire ?

Les joues encore brillantes de larmes, j'avais levée la tête vers lui, admirative. Il avait toujours des solutions à tout. Lui, il n'aurait pas pleuré parce qu'on l'insultait de troll. Je secouais finalement la tête et il reprit.

— Tu devrais aller faire part à sa mère de ce que tu m'as raconté, hier.  
— Mais elle va se faire punir, avais-je répliqué.  
— Alors peut-être qu'elle comprendra qu'on ne se moque pas d'une Slander.

Son visage anguleux n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Une boucle brune avait volé devant son front et il l'avait rabattu en arrière, comme tous les hommes de son âge. Il me fixa un long moment, comme pour voir si j'avais bien comprit puis se remit tout aussi soudainement à sourire légèrement en essuyant les restes de larmes de mes joues.

— Est-ce que les Slander pleurent ? avait-il murmuré.  
— Non. Ils ne pleurent pas.

Je lui avais offert mon regard le plus fier en répondant et il avait parût satisfait, prêt à quitter la pièce. Je lui attrapais la manche de son costume, inquiète.

— Je ressemble à troll, papa?  
— Non, mon ange. Tu es la plus belle de toutes.

Puis il s'était laissé aller à un rire avant d'embrasser mon front et de me laisser seule. J'avais hésité un long moment après qu'il nous ait remit sur pieds, ma robe et moi. Pansy était mon amie, une des seules personnes que j'étais autorisée à côtoyer avec Millicent. Puis son rire strident, son regard moqueur m'étaient revenus aux oreilles, diaboliques. J'avais relevé la tête, serré les dents, le dos bien droit et avais finalement abdiquée. Mon père avait raison, j'étais une Slander, j'avais à agir en tant que telle. Alors j'avais filé jusqu'à la mère de Pansy, sans le moindre regard pour cette dernière et lui avait expliqué que sa fille cachait les bijoux qu'elle pensait avoir perdu, sous son matelas. J'avais évidemment joué l'innocente, prétextant simplement avoir vu un collier similaire à celui qu'elle avait autour du cou dans la chambre de Pansy. J'étais déjà maligne à cet âge. Une vraie vipère.

Pansy s'était fait sévèrement punir. Elle n'avait pu voir personne de tout l'été. Quant à mon père, il m'avait chaudement félicité, moi, son élève aussi pragmatique et vicieuse que lui. Et en récompense, Millicent avait pu venir voir les dragons avec nous, cette année-là.

•

Ce jour-là, j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que la vengeance pouvait apporter : Satisfaction, fierté et pouvoir. Ainsi que ses conséquences : Pansy et moi ne nous sommes plus jamais adressés la parole, depuis. Avec du recul, l'altercation était bien trop bénigne pour en arriver à de tels extrêmes. Mais je suis une Slander ; je dois agir en tant que telle.

Comme pour marquer son accord, mon père décide de poser une main sur mon épaule et je me contente de sourire légèrement. Tout ce dont je suis capable. Un léger frémissement des zygomatiques. On sait tous les deux dans quoi je me lance. On sait que ce ne sera pas facile. Ni sans danger. Il replace élégamment une boucle brune à l'arrière de son crâne et regarde le train qui patiente devant nous.

— Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?  
— Oui, père.

Il se tourne finalement vers moi, l'air serein et prend une des mèches de cheveux qui sort de mon élastique entre ses doigts pour l'observer un petit moment. Son regard se voile d'une soudaine tristesse et je me sens obligé de lui sourire. Je veux lui remonter le moral. Et même si je sais que ça ne fonctionnera pas, je tente. Ce dont il a besoin, ce n'est certainement pas un pauvre sourire. Même pas le mien. Je me tourne vers le train et ferme les yeux un instant. Non, un sourire ne suffira pas.

— Odessa..., reprend-t-il.  
— Ca ira. Je vais réussir, le coupe-je.

Il hoche la tête et s'approche pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à ce genre de démonstration en publique. Vraiment pas. Je ne suis cependant même pas tentée de lui demander pourquoi ; je sais. Il a peur pour moi.

— Envoie-moi des hiboux.  
— Aussi souvent que possible.

Je me détourne de lui et fais un pas en avant, à la recherche de Millicent. Elle est près de la porte du train, le visage tourné vers nous, aussi souriante qu'à son habitude. Elle nous adresse un petit signe de la main et mon père y répond par un hochement de tête. C'est le moment. Je dois partir maintenant que mon courage est à son apogée. La donne pourrait changer d'un moment à un autre. Mais la tristesse vu dans les prunelles de mon paternel, bien cachée derrière ce mur bétonné de paraître, m'empêche cependant de songer à cette hypothèse. Alors j'attrape mon sac, ajuste ma cape et me dirige vers Millicent, la tête haute.

Mon amie m'attend toujours patiemment et fini par passer une main sur mon épaule avant de pénétrer dans le wagon. Un regard vers l'horloge m'apprend qu'il est d'ailleurs plus que temps : Le train démarrera dans quelques minutes. Je lance un regard par-dessus mon épaule ; mon père a disparu.

— Odessa ?

Millicent est revenue sur ses pas et m'attend en haut des marches, la mine inquiète. Encore un dernier regard en arrière et je finis par la suivre en esquissant un pauvre sourire. A nouveau. Je m'engouffre dans le train à sa suite et fini m'asseoir sur la même banquette que chaque année, en face de Millicent. Il est là, à côté. Je serre les poings en plongeant mon regard vers l'extérieur. Quelle torture.

— Notre dernière année, se réjouit Millicent en coulissant la porte de notre box.  
— La pire de toute, réplique-je la mine sombre.

La blonde en face de moi a entendu, c'est certain. Pourtant elle me laisse quelques instants dans un silence reposant avant de reprendre avec, comme toujours, cette douceur affolante sur la langue.

— Je suis passée par là, Ode. Si tu veux en parler.

Oh non. Pleine d'une vivacité nouvelle, je cherche rapidement quelques choses pour détourner son attention. Millicent est si maternelle qu'elle finirait sans mal par me cajoler durant tout le trajet, sans ça. Mon regard se pose alors sur des – semble-t-il – dizaines de lettres sortant maladroitement de son sac et j'arque un sourcil, intéressée. Millicent Bulstrode, première du nom, m'aurait-elle cachée des choses ? Pour toute réponse, je pointe du doigt les preuves à conviction.

— Lettres d'amour, Milly ?

Son regard suit mon index et elle vire au rouge carmin alors que ses cheveux passent soudainement du blond au brun. Mon amie est métamorphe, la rendant encore moins capable que les autres de cacher ses émotions. Le mensonge est vraiment un art ardu pour elle. Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

— Qui ? m'empresse-je d'ajouter.

Elle regarde à droite, puis à gauche... Et encore une fois en direction du couloir avant de s'approcher de moi. Elle appuie les coudes sur ses genoux et approche sa tête de la mienne comme pour me faire une confidence. Sans y réfléchir, j'arbore immédiatement la même posture. Qui peut donc troubler à ce point la grande Bulstrode ?

— C'est Blaise, murmure-t-elle. On s'est envoyé des lettres tout l'été.

Respirer devient soudain un acte très difficile. Je déglutis péniblement avant de me forcer à sourire. Blaise Zabini. Son ami. A _lui_. L'air de la pièce se raréfie de seconde en secondes mais je continus à sourire et me force à respirer par la bouche. Sinon, je risque le malaise.

— Et ... Comment ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

Millicent se triture les doigts, comme quand elle à peur d'aborder un sujet. Nouveau changement capillaire.

— Avec tout ce qui s'est passé cet été... Ca ne me semblait pas important. Puis je ne voulais pas crier victoire trop tôt. Tu sais, c'est ... Enfin, c'est Blaise, quoi.

Je vois où elle souhaite en venir alors j'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Blaise fait tourner la tête de toutes les filles, de la maison des vert et argent ou non, d'ailleurs. Je reprends doucement ma position initiale alors qu'elle se passe les jambes sous les fesses, prête à me conter toute l'histoire. Je l'écoute distraitement, notant les détails importants, pendant que mon esprit évalue la situation rapidement, chaque rouage de mon cerveau tournant à plein régime.

— Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'il m'aime bien ? me questionne-t-elle.

Le train siffle, comme pour montrer lui-aussi son mécontentement. Peut-être cri-t-il pour moi. Moi qui ne puis qu'acquiescer avec un faux sourire pendant que mes entrailles se tordent sous le regard pétillant de joie de la sorcière qui m'accompagne. La tâche semble bien plus ardue dorénavant. Si Millicent entre dans l'équation, tout sera bien plus compliqué. Le paysage défile désormais à vive-allure et c'est certain ; Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Non, impossible. Le train siffle à nouveau et les pièces du puzzle se mettent enfin en place. Un sourire fend mon visage et Millicent arrête son récit pour me regarder, étonnée.

C'est vrai, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Et l'aurais-je souhaité, je n'aurai pu. Je suis une Slander, je ne peux qu'agir en tant que tel. Je n'ai pas le choix. Et Millicent non-plus, désormais.

— Oui, c'est ce que je pense.

Parce que ce sera elle, l'instrument de ma réussite.

**.**


	3. Chapitre II

_._

**« LA VENGEANCE DU SERPENT »**

Chapitre II – Tout est possible

_._

— Tu sais Milly, je pensais ce que j'ai dit dans le train. Tu devrais vraiment songer à te faire inviter par Blaise, commence-je en séparant deux serpentards de deuxième année d'un coup de baguette.

Ici, chez les serpents, il y a une hiérarchie. Subtile, vicieuse mais bel et bien réelle et implacable. Et ce, même à l'heure des repas. Le leader, ses lieutenants et amis se trouvent au beau milieu de notre longue table, le restant des élèves étant classés sur cette dernière par ordre d'importance. C'est Malefoy qui est d'ailleurs assit en plein milieu de la notre, à l'instar de son père avant lui, et est ce que j'appelle le « _chef de meutre_ ». Les autres l'appellent le prince des serpentards. Le prince... Un peu plus et je pourrai me mettre à rire comme une aliénée. Si lui est un prince, _notre_ prince, je suis une demi-géante. Et mon un mètre soixante prouve le contraire.  
En face de lui se tient constamment Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami depuis... Depuis toujours. Les autres sont choisis selon l'affreuse tête blonde ; En somme Pansy est pendue à son bras et telle une moule à son rocher, n'en déloge pas, puis il y a les amis de ces trois derniers, placés autour d'eux. C'est toujours comme ça. Il en a toujours été ainsi et ce, dès notre seconde année. Et gare à celui ou celle qui ne respecterait pas les convenances établies en s'installant sans y être invité. Ce pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle se trouvent désormais en bout de table, loin du petit... prince des verts et argents. Et voilà mon premier problème.  
Avec Millicent, nous sommes plus loin. En zone médium ; ceux qu'on ne remarque pas mais à qui personne n'osent manquer de respect. Et pour être honnête jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout ça, toute cette stupide et théâtrale mise en scène m'indifférait totalement ; tout d'abord parce que Malefoy ne m'a jamais réellement intéressé. Il est aussi beau que blond, c'est une chose indubitable. Personne – même les gryffondors – n'auraient pu oser dire le contraire... Mais je l'ai toujours trouvé inintéressant et sincèrement, je dois avouer avoir toujours eu mes pensées rivées sur un tout autre élève pendant ces six dernières années.  
Un sourire niais se peint un instant sur mes lèvres alors que de jolies boucles brunes se dessinent sous mes paupières. Dorian, Dorian Colins ; Élève de Durmstang. Physiquement, il est l'exact opposé de Malefoy. Il n'est pas non-plus riche à pouvoir jeter l'argent par les fenêtres d'un majestueux manoir familial et ses parents ne sont pas mondialement connus. Mais lui, oui. Il suit les traces de son ainé, Viktor Krum. Et d'ici un an, j'en suis persuadée, il pourra se consacrer au quidditch, comme ce dernier. Je souris.

— Odessa, murmure Millicent de peur d'être entendue. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... On s'est envoyé quelques lettres, c'est vrai mais...

Sa voix me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et je sursaute presque en me souvenant de la présence de la première intéressée. Je range mes rêveries d'adolescentes dans un coin de mon esprit et me concentre sur la situation présente. Mon amie replace une nouvelle fois ses mèches blondes convenablement derrière son oreille, sans doute de peur de ne pas être parfaite devant celui qui hante ses nuits depuis plus de quatre ans, déjà. Millicent Bulstrode est devenue une fille magnifique avec les années mais – pour une raison qui m'échappe encore – se voit toujours comme la petite chose mal coordonnée qu'elle était en première année. Ce qui lui vaut un sacré manque de confiance en elle.  
Je la force à s'arrêter, me fichant éperdument que les autres élèves nous lancent des regards plus que noirs de gêner ainsi le passage. Peu importe, je fulmine. Mes mains se referment sur ses bras, mes ongles abîment sa chemise blanche, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Non. Elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser tomber. Elle ne peut pas tout foutre en l'air. Je refuse. Je n'ai pas passé la nuit à réfléchir un stratagème, à manquer de sommeil pour rien. J'avais gardé pour moi mes répliques acides lorsque la blonde me demandait pour la énième fois si elle n'avait rien écrit de stupide ou de niais dans ces lettres avant de les envoyer à Blaise, lorsqu'elle m'avait fait un débriefing de chacune d'entre elles. Je me suis retenue de lui avouer que de toute manière tout ceci est surfait. Cet amour qu'elle a gardé pour elle pendant des années dans la peur d'être rejetée alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que le sorcier l'a toujours trouvé à son goût. Je me suis même retenue de lui avouer que de toute façon, ce qu'elle attendait réellement ne se produira jamais. Blaise ne viendra jamais de lui-même, à cheval sur son balai, frapper à sa fenêtre et lui chanter la sérénade. Que sa vie ne deviendra jamais un conte de fées parce que tout simplement, les contes de fées n'existent pas.

— Milly, me reprend-je, en desserrant rapidement l'emprise que j'ai sur elle avec un sourire amical. Un garçon, qui qu'il soit, ne prend pas la peine de répondre à quarante lettres pendant les deux mois de vacance, si la fille en question ne lui plaît pas.

Pour la convaincre, j'élargis mon sourire, complice, en replaçant sa chemise blanche convenablement alors qu'intérieurement, la peur me tiraille autant que la colère. Elle ne peut pas me laisser en plan ; il faut qu'il l'invite. Malgré tout, je continu à lui sourire, angélique. _Ne pas faire mine d'avoir fauté, c'est comme ne pas avoir fauté du tout_, me chantonne une petite voix dans le crâne. Je regrette de lui avoir fait mal, cependant. Millicent est une fille sympa, docile et admirablement compréhensive lorsqu'on fait partie de ses amis. Elle ne mérite pas de me servir de punching-ball.  
Finalement la petite sorcière me lance un regard équivoque avant d'hocher la tête avec vigueur, en gonflant le torse pour se donner du courage. Je retiens de peu un « Merci Merlin » de franchir mes lèvres et la suis, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, je dois l'avouer mais si ça fonctionne... Je jure devant Salazar de lui rendre service, tôt ou tard.  
Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, on ne s'invite pas aux côtés du grand Drago Malefoy – notez l'ironie – et de ses sbires. On se fait inviter. J'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide – après tout, cette table ne lui appartenait pas, ni même ce pseudo titre dont il s'était sans doute lui-même honoré – et mon avis sur la question n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Les têtes défilent sur le côté, ainsi que les cravates émeraude et je croise discrètement les doigts lorsque la peau d'ébène de Zabini entre dans mon champ de vision. Les pas de Millicent se font plus lents, presque hésitants et je lui colle sans remords un coup de coude dans les cotes pour lui faire maintenir l'allure. _Non, Milly, pas de retour en arrière_. J'entends nettement une insulte suivi d'un léger « Tu me le payeras » qui fait naître un sourire moqueur sur mes lèvres. De simples paroles ; elle me remerciera plus tard.  
Malefoy est là aussi. Je serre les poings et l'observe discrètement. Même avec l'air absent, presque blasé de ce qui l'entoure, il dégage de lui une prestance étonnante. C'est peut-être la seule chose que je pourrai apprécier chez lui. Cette sorte d'aura, qu'on trouve chez peu de personne, qu'il dégage m'a toujours étonné. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas dans son assiette, le blondinet. J'oblige mon sourire satisfait à rester caché derrière une mine neutre, impassible, avant de regarder à nouveau devant moi. Millicent ralentit encore l'allure, si c'est évidemment possible.

— Bulstrode, reprend-toi, murmure-je en me plaçant à ses côtés.

Comme je l'imaginais, Millicent tourne la tête vers moi. Grossière erreur.  
Elle ne comprend que trop tard la chance qu'elle vient de m'offrir et semble me supplier du regard, le temps d'une seconde. Pas aujourd'hui, boucle d'or. Avec un demi-sourire, je pousse ma hanche contre la sienne et la sorcière se retrouve propulsée contre le serpent à la peau chocolat.  
Blaise pousse un juron et Millicent se pétrifie. Moi aussi. Elle lui a fait renverser son jus de citrouille. Je me crispe un peu plus. Il va piquer une crise et je vais devoir repenser à une nouvelle approche naturelle. Saleté. En six ans, je n'ai échangé avec ces derniers que quelques mots et souvent, ils n'étaient pas amicaux ou dans les meilleurs des cas, simplement d'une banalité à faire peur. Difficile de créer quoi que ce soit après six ans d'ignorance partagée et appréciée. Je serre les dents à m'en démolir la mâchoire mais je suis persuadée de ne rien laisser entrapercevoir. Toutes mes prières vont à Salazar en ce sens, tout du moins. Je croise les doigts.  
Blaise se tourne vers nous, les traits sévères. Son regard chocolat se pose sur le joli minois de Bulstrode et il fini par sourire. Léger mais sans aucun doute vrai. Mes poumons laissent expulser tout leurs contenus. Intérieurement, je bouge spasmodiquement dans une danse de la joie.

— Je suis navrée, Blaise... J'ai trébuché, ment Millicent avec brio avant de me lancer un rapide regard accusateur.

Je souris doucement pour toute réponse. A mon instar, les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirent au maximum avant de se rendre compte que ce remue-ménage a attiré l'attention sur lui et reprend un faciès sobre quoique toujours joyeux.

— Y'a pas de mal.

Prise d'une soudaine panique, Millicent commence à avoir le rouge aux joues alors que tous les serpentards des environs se sont tournés vers elle, intrigués. Elle hoche donc la tête un peu trop rapidement avant de faire demi-tour et déjà, je vois tous mes espoirs s'envoler dans une jolie fumée. Mais c'était sans compter sur un léger hochement de tête qu'avait accordé l'actuel prince des serpentards à son disciple qui, aussitôt, héle Millicent. Elle se tourne vers Zabini, les yeux brillants.

— Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? lui propose-t-il.

Millicent ne répond pas et se contente de me regarder pour avoir mon avis. J'hoche la tête avec un sourire. Il n'était pas prévu que je sois invitée également. La voix de Blaise résonne cependant à nouveau.

— Toi aussi, Odessa.

J'arque un sourcil interloqué. Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait mon prénom. Je note de plus qu'il ne m'a pas appelé par mon nom ; il doit beaucoup aimer Millicent. Cette dernière se met d'ailleurs à sourire, les joues roses, et hoche la tête. Elle s'installe à droite de Blaise qui se décale pour lui laisser plus de place et j'imite mon amie. Ce n'était certainement pas prévu, admet-je en replaçant correctement ma jupe, mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Je ne suis pas censée être ici et l'une des raisons se trouve juste à quelques centimètres de moi. Bien en face.

— Slander, me salue froidement une voix féminine.

Je lève le regard de mon assiette et croise un regard hautain entouré d'une masse de cheveux noir ramenés en carré. Parkinson. Pansy. Elle me fixe, le regard fier et supérieur. Je déteste ça. Je détestais déjà ça lorsque nous étions enfants. Je la fixe à mon tour, sans répondre, avec autant de dédain que cette dernière. Je ne veux pas lui adresser la parole; j'ai trop de mal à me contenir. Mon masque d'imperméabilité se fissure à vue d'oeil alors qu'elle continue à m'épier sans honte. Comme si j'étais son elfe. Imprévue, son intervention tente à faire resurgir en moi des anciens démons. Ma vraie personnalité. Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps de trouver une pirouette, qu'elle ajoute.

— Tu n'as pas changé, le troll.

J'avale de travers alors que l'envie de sauter par-dessus la table se fait sentir. Ca y est, le masque s'est fait la malle. Millicent, qui a suivi la prise de contact de la brune comme le reste des convives, se tend à mes côtés. Elle me connait. Peut-être trop bien. Je desserre mes doigts, me forçant à ne plus comprimer ma baguette et ravale mon égo. On nous observe, j'ai horreur de ça. Elle, exulte, son besoin d'être au centre des intérêts soudain comblé par mon arrivée. La main de Millicent attrape la mienne sous la table et j'affiche le plus beau et le plus hypocrite des sourires en ma possession.

— Je te renvoie le compliment, Porky, crache-je. Le niveau de tes conversations est aussi élevé qu'à nos huit ans.

Elle ouvre la bouche sous l'insulte, outrée, avant de froncer ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés. Sa main droite tente d'attraper celle de Malefoy mais je remarque du coin de l'œil qu'il s'en dégage, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de s'accrocher à lui. Je ravale le sourire satisfait qui me brûle les lèvres. Je dois rester concentrée. Un sourire malveillant fend le visage de la sorcière en face et je sais, je sens, que ça va faire mal. Je vais devoir encaisser.

— Venant d'une fille dans ton genre, se moque-t-elle avant d'hausser les épaules, ce que tu dis, je m'en moque. Cet été a dû être dur pour quelqu'un comme toi. Pas d'amis, pas de famille. Oh, ma pauvre, murmure-t-elle parfaitement sarcastique, je comprends que ça doit te perturber.

Je garde la bouche fermée et la main libre serrée sur mes cuisses, de peur de me laisser aller à attraper le tendre morceau de bois qui m'appelle, me tente, m'incite à la faire taire de la plus douce des manières. Mon autre main, celle que Millicent tient toujours dans la sienne, broie ses doigts intraitables. J'ai beau savoir que ça doit lui faire mal, je n'arrive à décoincer mes articulations. Quant à la blonde, elle ne tente pas de s'extraire de ma poigne. Mon teint vire sans doute au blanc. Fantomatique. La colère voile mon regard mais, encore une fois, je suis sure que seul mon teint me trahi. Le sang pulse dans mes tempes, me rendant comme sourde, incapable de me focaliser sur autre chose que l'abominable air vainqueur de Pansy, à quelques centimètres. Je m'imagine serrer mes doigts autour de sa gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'implore, qu'elle hurle regretter ses paroles.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit. Je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'elle ait osé. Pourtant les murmures qui s'élèvent autour de nous m'indiquent le contraire. Je ne les comprends pas, n'assimile aucun des mots murmurés mais je sais ; je sais qu'ils savent. C'était écrit en première page, à la vue de tous. Ils savent. Mais personne ne réagit. Tout le monde se tait et m'observe, attendant ma réaction. Vais-je lui sauter à la gorge, l'insulter comme la pire des roturières ou bien l'attaquer ? Ils attendent tous de voir, impatients, si Odessa Slander va craquer. Craquera-t-elle ou non ? Oui, voilà ce qu'ils doivent tous se dire. Mes yeux sont secs, imperturbables. J'inspire fort pendant que Pansy rit. Elle est fière d'elle. Drago aussi à assisté à la scène, il me fixe, intéressé. Son regard pèse lourd. Pourtant il ne dit rien non-plus. Tout du moins, rien pour m'aider.

— Je pensais que tes amies savaient se tenir, Zabini, lâche le blond, à nouveau blasé.

Le concerné ne répond rien et fixe son ami sans comprendre. Visiblement, sa réaction le surprend. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'il rabroue le caniche qui lui sert d'amie pour moi ? Impossible. Les lèvres de Blaise bougent lentement mais, du coin de l'œil, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'il raconte. De toute manière, je m'en fiche. Mon regard est resté bloqué sur Malefoy, tout ce temps. La haine pulse dans mes veines, comme un véritable poison, chantant finalement à mes oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Elle me fait vivre, me porte. Et encore aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui me donne la force de lâcher les doigts de Millicent et de sourire. Je souris. Un sourire froid et dangereux. Sourire emplit de promesses macabres. De souffrances étudiées.  
Mon regard doit peser lourd lui aussi, parce que le blond fini par se tourner vers moi. Son regard délavé croise le mien et nous plongeons l'un et l'autre dans le profond abysse de nos prunelles. Il a l'air d'y trouver un intérêt, peut-être même est-il effrayé par ce qu'il trouve au fond des miennes parce qu'il fini par se détourner et plonger la tête vers son assiette. Et moi, je souris toujours, aliénée par la haine, portée par la vengeance. Je savoure les quelques aliments présents dans mon assiette alors que les murmures se taisent, remplacés par des regards intrigués, soupçonneux. Peut-être qu'ils savent, eux, que le calme arrive toujours avant la tempête.

•

La journée, longue et abrutissante, a eut raison de moi. Subissant le manteau de honte dont m'a affublé Malefoy, j'ai compté les heures,puis les minutes et les secondes en attendant de pouvoir à nouveau me retrouver seule. Des murmures sur mon passage, des rires de Pansy et ses quelques amies de commérage, c'est sans doute le regard abîmé et triste de Millicent qui m'a le plus abattue. J'aime Millicent. Comme ma sœur. Quoiqu'il est sans doute difficile pour moi de faire une comparaison exacte, fille unique que je suis. Mais je reste persuadée que si j'en avais eu un ou une, je l'aurai aimé du même amour que celui que je porte à cette enquiquinante et ô combien maternelle petite blonde. Elle m'a avoué un jour que ce qui me touchait, la touchait également. Et malheureusement, la réciproque est vraie.

— Blaise s'est disputé avec Malefoy, je crois, murmure Bulstrode en sortant de notre dernier cours de la journée.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler, encore moins de la fouine, alors je cherche le sujet de notre discussion des yeux, sans succès. Je vais devoir faire avec. La bouche rendue sèche de ne pas avoir parlé de la journée, je déglutis à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir finalement articuler.

— Tu crois ?  
— A table, Blaise a dit que lui-aussi, pensait que les amies de Malefoy savaient se tenir. Il parlait de Pansy. Je suis certaine qu'ils sont arrivés en retard en cours à cause de ça. Blaise semblait furieux.  
— Je ne pense pas que mes affaires intéressent ton prince charmant, Milly.

Cette dernière gronde avant de finir par sourire.

— Je te dis que je l'ai entendu.  
— Et je te crois.

Je crois qu'elle veut enchaîner mais une masse couleur chocolat se poste devant nous, avec un léger sourire, lui clouant le bec. Blaise lui sourit franchement, enjôleur avant de se tourner vers moi, un peu plus hésitant. Il a les mains dans les poches de sa cape et semble ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dis-je.  
— Malefoy a agit comme un vrai connard. Si j'avais su pour Pansy... Ecoute, je veux me racheter, réplique-t-il couvé par le regard amoureux de Millicent.

J'écarquille un peu les yeux sous la stupeur avant de me reprendre. Blaise Zabini, second des serpentards, croit avoir une dette envers moi. J'aurai pu en rire, s'il n'avait pas l'air si sérieux. Il doit vraiment aimer Millicent, pour agir de la sorte; s'abaisser à m'apprécier. Alors je me tourne vers elle, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle rayonne littéralement. Je souris doucement.

— Bien. Aide Milly à réviser ses potions à ma place, j'ai un empêchement.

Je ne prends pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, ni d'entrapercevoir le regard à la fois perdu, inquiet mais néanmoins heureux de mon amie et file en direction du parc, sans me retourner. Seule, les regards qu'on pose sur moi me semblent un peu plus difficiles à ignorer. Mon léger sourire s'éteint pour rendre à mon visage son expression neutre et je serre les poings dans les poches de ma cape. Le poids de la journée pèse soudain très lourd sur mes épaules et comme pour fuir, mes pas se font plus pressés. Lorsque je sors de l'enceinte du jardin intérieur, je trottine jusqu'à finalement courir comme si ma vie en dépend. Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes peuvent le supporter, me fichant du vent qui me brûlent les rétines, de mes cheveux emmêlés. J'en oublis jusqu'au temps qui peut changer d'un moment à un autre et le ciel me frapper de ses larmes glacées. Je ne pense plus aux regards étonnés qu'on doit me lancer et à ce qu'ils doivent bien penser. _La Slander fait encore des siennes._ Je me contente de courir jusqu'à apercevoir le gros chêne contre lequel je m'appuie. Je soupire alors que mon cœur tambourine contre ma cage thoracique. Ma respiration se fait erratique et je me laisse glisser contre son tronc, laissant les boursoufflures difformes de l'arbre m'abimer le dos. La fatigue me frappe de plein fouet et je laisse traîner mon regard sur le lac, non-loin.

— Ce sera plus difficile que prévu, murmure-je en regardant les nuages qui touche le lac, au loin.

Le rire de Pansy, le regard de Malefoy, les pépiements des verts et argents, le regard diaboliquement fier de Parkinson, celui de Millicent empli de pitié et de compassion... Ils remontent tous à la surface, brisant tout sur leur passage. Mon torse est remué de soubresauts ingérables et je colle mon crâne au chêne pour me contrôler. Le collier d'argent qui entoure mon cou émet un bruit de protestation et je le cache sous ma chemise, les mains tremblantes. Mon cœur se serre et semble peser une tonne. Je tiens mon sac contre ma poitrine, le bloquant dans l'étau de mes bras. Je soupire et même ce dernier sort haché d'entre mes lèvres. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, formant un voile honteux devant ces derniers mais refusent de tomber, comme toujours. Les Slander ne pleurent pas, non. Jamais.  
Il me faut de longues minutes, très longues, avant de retrouver une semi-sérénité. Le regard bloqué sur l'horizon, j'aperçois le voile brillant disparaître seconde après secondes, refusant de se laisser aller aux pleurs. Puis sous mes paupières, son sourire bienveillant se dessine et je savoure ce moment avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

— Mais pas impossible.

.


	4. Chapitre III

_._

**« LA VENGEANCE DU SERPENT »**

Chapitre III - Ignore-moi, si tu le peux.

_._

Le mouvement des vagues guide les faisceaux émeraude à travers la chambre, se reflétant sur les couvre-lits d'un vert bien plus soutenu. Installée contre la fenêtre qui ressemble plus à un hublot qu'autre chose, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce depuis mon réveil, quelques heures plus tôt. Je jette un regard vers la chambre apercevant mes bagages toujours posés négligemment près du lit que je me suis attribué. Il faut que je pense à les ranger. Baguette dans la main, jambes ramenées contre mon buste, je me contente cependant de retourner à l'observation la danse de la vie sous-marine du lac, perdue dans mes pensées.  
La lumière se reflète sur le petit collier qui pend à mon cou et je l'attrape distraitement, sachant parfaitement à quoi il ressemble. Un serpent formant un « S » où s'enroulent deux autres serpents à sa base, surplombés d'un corbeau en vol. Mon pouce trace et retrace les formes du bijou, inlassablement alors que derrière moi, Millicent s'agite dans son lit. Il est bientôt sept heures.  
Le pendentif se fond dans la paume de ma main alors que je m'appuie un peu plus confortablement dans l'espace que je viens de m'approprier. Un bâillement m'échappe, guttural. J'ai les yeux bouffis, fatigués et très certainement cernés. Je manque de sommeil. J'ai encore cauchemardé et même éveillée, mes pensées reviennent encore me plonger dans cet horrible moment. Aucuns répits.

Je vole, aussi vite que possible, bravant le froid et la pluie. Je loupe mon atterrissage, tombe la tête la première dans le vide. Mon visage est abîmé par la boue, griffé par les cailloux sur lesquels ma tête à cognés. Je veux pleurer mais j'en suis incapable. Mes genoux s'écorchent sur le sol alors que je tente de retrouver un équilibre, même précaire. La peur m'empoigne les poumons, m'embrume l'esprit. Je rampe sur le sol, les mains pleines d'un mélange de boue et de sang. J'ai mal mais avance tout de même. Mon balai est en morceaux. Je finis par retourner sur mes pieds et file jusqu'à l'entrée en tanguant. Je n'arrive pas à faire deux pas sans manquer de replonger la tête la première. Je réussis sans savoir comment à grimper les marches qui mènent à la porte et ma gorge se serre. La porte grince, m'avertissant déjà. J'entre et cris. Je l'appelle, cris encore, jusqu'à en perte la parole. Puis je la vois. Là, à même le sol. Aussi belle et sereine qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses traits sont détendus, si détendus. Son médaillon pend doucement à son cou, comme toujours. J'hoquète et place mes mains sales sur mon visage. Je suis pétrifiée, là, à quelques mètres d'elle alors que mon père la serre contre lui, en pleurs. Il pleure. Moi j'en suis incapable. Juste pétrifiée. Terrorisée, aussi. Il lève les yeux vers moi, humides et je tombe à genoux alors que la pièce tourne autour de nous. Je ferme les yeux et un cri de désespoir m'atteint alors que les corbeaux chantent dans la nuit.

Je sursaute brusquement et manque de tomber la tête la première sur le plancher de la chambre. Millicent est à côté de moi, totalement éveillée et me sourit gentiment. Par Merlin, je me suis endormie. Je réponds maladroitement à son sourire avant de me relever, toute ankylosée. Mon palpitant bat la chamade et je profite du fait que ma colocataire ajuste sa cravate pour prendre le temps de réguler ma respiration. L'horloge en face de moi affiche presque huit heures désormais. Je soupire. Cette sieste m'a finalement plus fatiguée.

— Tu es prête ?

Je me tourne vers la blonde et hoche la tête. Elle replace une de mes boucles convenablement autour de mon visage, affiche une moue pour approuver son choix et fini par ouvrir la porte pour nous entraîner vers la grande salle. Quand je dis qu'elle est maternelle.

— C'est une bonne chose, reprend-t-elle devant mon mutisme alors que nous descendions un des nombreux escaliers. Tu as raison de ne pas te laisser faire par cette peste.

Je prends mon temps pour répondre. La veille et sans plus de cérémonie, j'ai repris place devant Parkinson. D'abord étonnée, voir passablement énervée, elle m'avait à nouveau piquée puis avait renoncée en voyant que je ne lui accordais pas un regard, me concentrant sur la discussion que j'avais avec Blaise et Milly. J'hoche la tête.

— Dis plutôt que tu es heureuse de ne pas avoir à culpabiliser de m'abandonner à l'heure des repas pour Blaise, la taquine-je faussement.

On sait toutes les deux qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Je souris, malicieuse mais perd bien vite ce dernier devant l'air sérieux de Millicent. De peur de l'avoir vexée, j'ouvre la bouche mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de parler et se poste devant moi.

— Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Même pas pour des centaines de Blaise.

Elle me fixe et je suis obligée d'en faire autant. Ses pupilles émeraudes me transpercent par leurs sincérités et je suis soudain mal-à-l'aise. Je ne mérite pas une telle amie. La blonde patiente encore quelques secondes avant d'arquer les sourcils, comme pour vérifier que j'ai bien compris ses paroles. Je lui réponds par un rapide clin d'oeil et respire un peu mieux lorsque nous reprenons la route vers la grande salle.

— Même s'ils sont tous aussi parfaits que le premier ? essaye-je de détendre l'atmosphère.  
— Même s'ils m'offraient tout l'or du monde, rit-elle.

Un léger instant, je pose une main sur son épaule et souris en murmurant un « merci ». Elle me renvoie un clin d'œil pour toute réponse. Pour sûr, j'ai beaucoup trop de chance en ce qui la concerne. Un jour, je devrai lui demander pourquoi elle s'est affublée d'un boulet asocial dans mon genre.  
Très vite, nous arpentons la grande salle en quête de notre place. Zabini nous a rejoints dès notre entrée, s'ajoutant à notre étonnant duo. Il plaisante beaucoup, il dériderait même Rogue avec un peu de chance. Je crois que je commence à l'apprécier. Notre bonne humeur est cependant de courte durée ; à nos nouvelles places, deux filles se sont installées et discutent chaussures avec une Pansy plus que ravie. Une seule place reste vide, celle de Blaise, juste en face de Malefoy. Devant nous, ce dernier affronte le regard de son ami, intransigeant. Ils semblent communiquer sans parler et la fouine nous ignore royalement, Millicent et moi. Cette dernière me fixe, comme pour demander d'agir. Je tente de la rassurer d'un sourire mais je sais qu'il s'agit plus d'une grimace qu'autre chose. Je laisse gagner Porky pour cette fois. Je lui offre cette bataille sur un plateau d'argent.

— A plus tard, Blaise, lance-je au sorcier l'air indifférente à la scène qui se joue devant nous.

Millicent est déçue, je le vois. Son visage est totalement décousu. Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi, je le sais. Je serre les dents, me jurant de faire payer à Porky cet air attristé. Nous nous détournons du spectacle et la blonde me murmure.

— Je lui ferai bouffer son carré, à celle-là. Crois-moi.

Je la crois.  
Nous sommes à mi-chemin lorsque la voix de Blaise retentit. Nous nous tournons vers lui dans un mouvement tellement coordonné que ça aurait pu en être drôle. Il sourit, comme à son habitude. Millicent, quant à elle, rayonne. Moi, je les observe, un peu amusée.

— Je vais manger avec vous.

•

J'observe Blaise et Millicent qui discutent juste devant moi pendant le cours de divination et je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver mignon. De les envier un peu, aussi. Bien sûr, je ne le dirai jamais. Ils se fixent un court instant qui semble cependant durer des années pour moi, et je finis par me concentrer sur la tasse qui repose dans mes mains pour ne plus avoir l'impression de faire preuve de voyeurisme.  
Lorsque je pense finalement avoir trouvé un oiseau et un soleil dans la tasse de Blaise, la porte grince et nous nous tournons tous vers le nouvel arrivant. Rusard, qui semble totalement ravi d'être parmi nous, se rapproche du professeur et lui murmure quelques mots avant de faire voyager son regard sur nous. Ils scrutent toujours les élèves lorsque le professeur prend la parole.

— Mademoiselle Slander, le professeur Rogue vous demande dans son bureau immédiatement.

Evidemment, tous les regards se posent sur moi et je fais mine de ne rien remarquer en rangeant à la hâte mes affaires. Millicent se penche vers moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

J'hausse les épaules pour toute réponse avant de suivre Rusard à l'extérieur de la pièce. La fouine et son caniche me suivent du regard et je devine le sourire satisfait de ce dernier. Je réprime un frisson. Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?  
Les couloirs se suivent et se ressemblent. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été un jour convoquée au bureau de Rogue, ne serait-ce que d'un professeur en particulier. Je suis Rusard, flanqué de son chat, à travers les dédales des couloirs et descend jusqu'aux cachots. Il me laisse devant une porte noire, sans un mot et je me retrouve à patienter la main en l'air. Je dois frapper mais j'hésite.  
Le collier d'argent se pose sur mon poitrine et le métal gelé me rappelle à l'ordre ; je toque, l'esprit fourmillant d'hypothèses plus ou moins réalistes.

— Entrez.

La voix de Rogue sonne le glas, sinistre au possible, tant par sa lenteur que par son timbre. J'inspire un bon coup, tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte, qui grince sous l'effort. Le professeur aux cheveux de jais m'attend, derrière son bureau. Ses doigts sont emmêlés sur le bois noir et le visage neutre, il m'observe pénétrer dans la petite pièce exigüe sans rien dire.

— Professeur, le salue-je. Vous m'avez demandé ?

Il m'observe avec un intérêt plus que moindre et répond.

— Oui. Il semblerait que mademoiselle Freeste ne sera pas des notre, cette année. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle était censé être préfète en chef ; son poste se trouvant cependant désormais vacant... Il me semble logique de vous le proposer, puisque vous étiez vous-même préfète.  
— Sophy a un problème ? m'alerte-je, les sourcils arqués.

Rogue me foudroie de son regard noir, pèse le pour et le contre. Après tout, pourquoi me mettrait-il au courant ? Je continue à me tenir droite, comme seule dans cette pièce obscure et ma foi, assez peu chaleureuse. Mais depuis quand le nid de serpents est-il censé l'être ?

— Mademoiselle Freeste semble avoir, tout comme ses parents... disparus.

Ses mots claquent comme un fouet dans le silence pesant du sous-sol. Si bien que la voix basse et traînante du professeur donne une ampleur considérable à leurs significations. J'accuse le coup, analysant la phrase en regardant les dalles qui s'étalent sous nos pieds. Depuis peu, il est vrai que certains nés modlus disparaissent, parfois même quelques sangs-mêlés de chez nos trois autres maisons mais une famille de sang-pur, à ma connaissance tous issus de chez Serpentard... Rogue semble tout autant perplexe que moi. Le silence dure, perdure et semble être sur le point de s'éterniser lorsqu'il reprend la parole.

— Acceptez-vous le poste, Slander ?  
— Ne devrait-il pas revenir à Malefoy ? ose-je encore le questionner.  
— Monsieur Malefoy a ... D'autres préoccupations. Il ne sera pas en mesure de faire ce qui incombe à un préfet-en-chef, s'impatiente-il.

J'hoche la tête en levant le regard vers ce dernier.

— Alors oui.  
— Très bien, concède Rogue en se levant de son assise, une chose dorée à la main. Votre insigne, m'informe-t-il.

Deuxième hochement de tête, pour le remercier cette fois, avant d'attraper le petit objet et de le placer au creux de ma main. Je laisse traîner mon regard sur les centaines de fioles qui s'entassent dans la pièce, ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

— Vous pouvez disposer.

Troisième hochement de tête. Bon sang, à cette allure j'aurai un torticolis avant ce soir. Je tourne les talons, continuant aussi prudemment que possible mon observation de la pièce et alors que je m'apprête à refermer la porte sur moi, la voix suffisante de Rogue se fait à nouveau entendre.

— Et n'oubliez pas, mademoiselle Slander, de ne pas abuser de votre nouveau statut.

Je me contente de claquer la porte dans un bruit sourd, le coin des lèvres légèrement relevé dans un sourire en coin. Un serpentard qui abuse d'une autorité nouvelle et offerte gracieusement... Je ris. Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et remarque que je suis déjà en retard pour mon prochain cours. Je file donc, remontant des cachots jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Elle a horreur de ça, raison pour laquelle je mets toujours un point d'honneur à arriver constamment à l'heure. Lorsqu'il s'agit de ses cours, tout du moins. Je grimpe un dernier escalier, prenant mon mal en patience après l'avoir vu changer de direction et patiente. Il stagne quelques minutes à une intersection et de nombreuses capes vertes font leurs apparitions. Dont celle de Parkinson. Sans Malefoy, cependant. La fouine aurait-elle réussi à se débarrasser de son animal de compagnie ? Je me mords la lèvre à cette idée, pour éviter de rire.

— Le troll, te revoilà.

Entourée de ses amies, la brune descend quelques marches et s'arrête devant moi alors que l'escalier bouge à nouveau. Je me contente de soupirer, la besace sur l'épaule. En premier lieu, ma solution est de l'ignorer, puis son rire me revient en tête bourdonnant comme un essaim d'abeille alors que les propos qu'elle a tenue la veille se rappellent à moi, me poussant à agir. Du coin de l'œil je me rends compte que l'escalier sera bientôt arrivé à destination, me laissant malgré tout une porte de sortie. Toujours se trouver un plan B. Toujours.  
Je grimpe une marche supplémentaire pour arriver à sa hauteur, n'accordant aucun regard à ses copines de commérage. De toute manière, pas une ne l'aidera si ça tourne mal. Nos nez se touchent presque, si j'avance la tête violemment, elle se prendra mon front sur ce dernier et adieu le joli nez droit. Mais non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. D'une voix basse, donnant l'air de lui offrir une confidence amicale, je prends la parole.

— La seule chose qui m'empêche actuellement de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, c'est que je suis persuadée de ne pas pouvoir m'en contenter. Alors dis-toi bien que sauf si tu as quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi – je montre d'un geste las sa bande d'écervelées – ce qui ne semble pas être le cas actuellement, je te déconseille de me chercher à nouveau.  
— Au sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter du haut de l'escalier, devant tout le monde ? grince-t-elle en tentant de garder le dessus.

Je lui souris et remet bien sa cape, l'air de rien.

— C'est une option.

Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, elle le sait et je l'entends déglutir. La secousse annonce l'arrivée de mon escalier et je contourne la petite bande sereinement. Sans me retourner, je prends même le temps d'ajouter alors que déjà, elles pépient derrière moi.

— Je suis ravie d'avoir pu avoir cette discussion avec toi, Porky.

Je garde le pas léger, tranquille jusqu'à être sure de ne plus être dans son champs de vision et reprend ma course effrénée en direction du bureau de McGo. Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, c'est certain. Je finis par apercevoir la porte et j'implore Merlin pour qu'elle soit encore là. Je frappe maladroitement au montant de bois et mon souffle court me donne l'impression d'être véritablement un troll. La porte s'ouvre doucement, McGonagall apparaît dans l'embrasure, alors que derrière elle, la pièce est vide. Personne à l'horizon, comme d'habitude.

— Vous êtes en retard, mademoiselle Slander.  
— Je suis navrée, professeur.

Elle ouvre la porte un peu plus, me permettant de pénétrer dans la pièce ovale mais note tout de même.

— Dépêchons-nous, il nous reste peu de temps.

•

La faim tord mon estomac dans des bruits phénoménaux et je ne croise pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs ; ils sont sans doute tous en train de se régaler. Nouveau grondement alors que j'enlève avec empressement quelques restes duveteux de mes cheveux et de ma cape. Ne voulant pas me fier à nouveau aux escaliers ingérables, je les contourne, empruntant un chemin à mi-chemin entre ma salle commune et celle des gryffondors. Le calme imprègne totalement les lieux jusqu'à ce qu'un « clac » retentisse. Je ferme mes paupières fatiguées à l'idée de devoir déjà remettre des secondes années dans le droit chemin et installe maladroitement l'insigne dorée sur ma poitrine, à la vue de tous. Je m'apprête à tourner pour me confronter aux jeunes idiots lorsque sa voix retentit.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Weasmoche ?

Je me pétrifie avant de me faufiler jusqu'au croisement des couloirs pour les observer tant bien que mal. Potter et le rouquin font face à Malefoy, tout les trois, baguettes devant eux, prêt à attaquer. Intérieurement, j'espère que le blond se prendra une bonne correction. Juste pour la manière dont il a agit à table, la veille. Ca m'évite de le faire à leurs places. Malgré moi sadique, je lance un dernier regard dans leurs directions avant de tourner les talons. Quelle préfète-en-chef.  
Puis alors que la voix de Potter se fait entendre à son tour, je comprends la chance qui vient de m'être offerte. J'attrape ma baguette, fermement et reviens sur mes pas. Je la tends et révise en quelques secondes les sortilèges dont je pourrais user.  
Ils sont tous les trois devant moi et Malefoy vient de se faire désarmer. Intérieurement, je saute spasmodiquement en piaillant. Parfait.

— Experlliarmus !

La baguette de Weasley s'envole dans les airs et dans la seconde qui suit, trois visages interloqués se posent sur moi, étonnés au possible. Ils ne m'ont même pas entendu arriver. Idiots. La baguette dirigée vers les deux gryffondors, je place, la voix calme au possible.

— Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Ok, je donne sans nul doute plus un air blasé. Comme celui qu'a affiché Malefoy la veille. Mes doigts se serrent autour de ma baguette et j'essaye tant bien que mal de me contrôler. Ne pas attaquer le serpentard, ne pas attaquer le serpentard. Pas un ne prend la peine de me répondre, se contentant de m'étudier en me donnant l'impression d'avoir une deuxième tête qui me pousse. Je reprends un peu plus agacée.

— Malefoy. Ta baguette.

Ce dernier m'observe, étonné avant de froncer les sourcils. J'oubliais : les Malefoy n'aiment pas qu'on leur donne des ordres. Pourtant après quelques secondes, il obéit. Le roux s'agite aussi, tente d'en faire de même et je me racle la gorge en secouant doucement la tête. Potter, quand à lui, semble en plein dilemme. Attaquer ou non ? Cependant Malefoy a déjà récupéré sa baguette et se place désormais à mes côtés, silencieux mais visiblement passablement énervé. Contre eux ou moi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Les épaules du brun s'affaissent brutalement en se rendant compte qu'il est désormais en position de faiblesse.  
Je pourrais m'amuser un peu, juste un peu, mais ça plairait sans nul doute à Malefoy alors je m'y refuse et m'engage à reculons jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ce dernier a visiblement décidé d'en faire autant. Ce n'est que trois couloirs plus loin que je baisse ma garde et repose ma baguette à sa place, bien au chaud dans un pli de ma cape. Le blond n'a toujours pas parlé et se contente de suivre mon allure. Ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal ; je ne me crois pas encore prête à tenir la moindre conversation avec lui. On tourne à droite et ma tête se retrouve soudain à claquer contre le mur. Je me tiens le crâne, étourdie mais me retrouve soudain plaquée contre les briques, une baguette pointée sur ma gorge.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? crache-t-il, les traits déformés par la colère et son égo blessé, sans doute.  
— Je commence à me le demander, marmonne-je en me tenant toujours la tête. T'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, tu auras tout le loisir de te débrouiller tout seul.

Il me fixe, tentant certainement de deviner mes réelles intentions, puis tout à coup son visage se détend et il s'écarte de moi sans plus de cérémonie. J'ai la tête qui bourdonne. Je vais avoir un bleu. Ma main glisse jusqu'à ma baguette. Au cas où.

— Si tu penses qu'on te croira, tu te trompes, m'avertit-il en reprenant sa route.

Je le suis en silence jusqu'à la grande salle.

— Parfait. Je n'ai pas envie que les gens pensent que j'ai aidé un abruti dans ton genre, clame-je en entrant dans la salle.

Il me foudroie du regard. Littéralement. Je suis heureuse d'être à l'abri dans une pièce pleine de monde mais fais mine de ne pas être alarmée par son comportement. Au contraire je cherche tranquillement Blaise et Millicent du regard. Ils sont encore loin de Malefoy. Super.

— Au pire si on t'en parles, tu n'auras qu'à mentir comme d'habitude. Contrairement à toi, je me fiche de ce qu'on pense de moi.

C'est faux. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et file rejoindre mes comparses sous les regards étonnés des autres verts et argents. Ces derniers ne dérogent pas à la règle et passent de Malefoy à moi, intrigués. Je me contente de répondre en secouant la tête, l'air de rien. Au moins il ne pourra plus m'ignorer désormais.

•


End file.
